1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair which facilitates a more optimal folding operation with enhanced structural strength and stability so as to impart maximum convenience and comfort to a user of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 2 of the drawings, a conventional foldable chair usually comprises a front leg frame 10P, a rear leg frame 20P pivotally connected with the front leg frame 10P, and a seat frame 30P foldably supported by the front and the rear leg frame 10P, 20P in such a manner that it is capable of moving between a folded position and an unfolded position, wherein in the unfolded position, the front and the rear leg frames 10P, 20P are pivotally extended to support the seat frame 30P in a horizontal manner and to securely stand on a ground surface, wherein in the folded position, the front leg frame 10P, the rear leg frame 20P and the seat frame 30P are pivotally and overlappedly folded towards each other to form a compact structure.
The rear leg frame 20P comprises two spacedly apart rear legs 21P for standing on the ground surface, and a reinforcing bar 22P transversely extended between the two rear legs 21P. On the other hand, the seat frame 30P comprises a rear stacking lip 31P, having an engaging surface 311P, outwardly extended therefrom to form a substantially right angle shape, wherein when the seat frame 30P is in the unfolded position, the rear stacking lip 31P is pivotally moved such that the engaging surface 311P engages and interlocks with the reinforcing bar 22P so as to securely retain the seat frame 30P in position. When a user is sitting on the foldable chair, the reinforcing bar 22P is arranged to provide reinforcing support to the downward force applied to the seat frame 30P, as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings.
Moreover, when the seat frame 30P is in the folded position, it is pivotally folded in an upright manner such that the rear stacking lip 31P is outwardly and transversely extended from the seat frame 30P. Referring to FIG. 2 of the drawings, when the seat frame 30P is in the folded position, the rear stacking lip 31P is adapted to fittedly stack with another foldable chair so as to facilitate convenient and easy storage. It is worth noting that such a conventional foldable chair is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,182 of Noor. Furthermore, the seat frame 30P may comprise a stacking guider 33P protruded from a bottom side thereof to receive in the cavity formed between the seat frame 30P and the rear leg frame 20P of another foldable chair so as to prevent lateral movement of the two chairs in question.
Such a conventional foldable chair has several disadvantages. First of all, when the rear stacking lip 31P is interlocked with the reinforcing bar 22P of the rear leg frame 30P, i.e. when the seat frame 30P is in the unfolded position, the engagement between the engaging surface 311P and the reinforcing bar 22P may not be fittedly accomplished such that there exist a substantial gap between the reinforcing bar 22P and the rear stacking lip 31P which may cause uncomfortableness to the user. Specifically, the pant and the clothes of the user may be accidentally trapped within the gap, and when the user stands up from the foldable chair, his/her clothes/pant may be stretched.
In order to securely support the seat frame 30P on the front and the rear leg frame 10P, 20P, the seat frame further comprises a pivot rod 32P transversely extended across two opposite side edges underneath the seat frame 30P for pivotally connecting the seat frame 30P with the front leg frame 10P. This has a disadvantage that the pivot rod 32P would usually be seriously deflected after a prolonged use of the foldable chair, so that the pivotal folding and folding movement of the seat frame 30P may be affected, and that the overall stability and rigidity of the foldable chair would be deteriorated. When the deflection is too serious, the user may even needs replacement of the chair for safety reason.